The Fire Demon's Heart
by Hiei's Dragon Girl
Summary: FINISHED! When Hiei goes to rescue Yukina, he runs into a troubled Kitsune and finds out she's connected with Kurama's past. Then, a demon comes and is thirsty for revenge. What are the reasons for this demon's hatefull heart? HieiXOC PLEASE R
1. Late Again

"Ogre, get Hiei, tell him that it's important." ordered Koenma. "Of course my lord, I will get him right away." The clumsy blue ogre walked in shortly after with a short black-haired demon along side him.  
  
"What do you want?" demanded Hiei, "It better be worth coming all the way up here."  
  
"I need you to take this video tape to Yusuke. It is very important that he gets this right away." Instructed Koenma.  
  
"Whatever," grumbled Hiei. This isn't exactly what I would call important, why couldn't he get Botan to do it? That baby.  
  
************** In the Ningenkai **************  
  
"Get up now, your going to be late!" yelled Atsuko.  
  
"Alright already I'm going," grumbled Yusuke climbing out of bed. "This is perfect; I sleep in every morning and get plenty of exercise running to school."  
  
"I'm going to call to check on you!" She snapped as she threw his book bag out the door hitting him in the back of the head.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Who does she think she is, making me go to school? Someone is following me, but who?  
  
"Huh?" Questioned Yusuke coming to a stop.  
  
Suddenly dark figure landed in front of him with a very annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Hiei? You're not stalking me again right, because you know that if you attack, Koenma will have you arrested, not to mention the beating you'll take from me." laughed Yusuke.  
  
Hiei held out the tape and gave it to Yusuke, "hn."  
  
"Here, from Koenma. I don't know what's on it; I'm just supposed to give it to you."  
  
Yusuke bent over laughing.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny." snapped Hiei.  
  
"I can't believe you're following Koenma's orders! I never thought that I would see the day you would let anyone boss you around!"  
  
"You think whatever you want human, I brought you the tape because I chose to, and I don't choose to take orders from a toddler." sneered Hiei.  
  
At that, Hiei quickly disappeared into the trees. He waited watching Yusuke to see what he would do next. After all, he had vowed his revenge on the weakling.  
  
Maybe I could jump him when he's on the way to the bathroom and give him a swirly or something.  
  
He sped off to the nearby forest. He settled on a branch in one of the trees and slowly, drifted off to sleep with revenge still on his mind.  
  
"Ding Dong Ding!" Rang Yusuke's school bell.  
  
"Oh crap now I'm late," cursed Yusuke.  
  
He sprinted to school only to run into Keiko.  
  
"Do you try to be late for school every day?" she snapped. 


	2. The Kitsune and Jelly Doughnuts

Meanwhile, back in the forest. ************  
  
Yukina, Yukina, Yukina! Why can't I find you? I've searched for years. I've never forgotten you, where are you sister, where are you? Don't worry, I will find you.  
  
Crack!  
  
Hiei jumped up and reached for his katana. "Who's there?"  
  
He looked down and found a kitsune in a jumbled mess on the ground with broken branches surrounding her. It took a minute for him to realize that she had jumped onto the branch below his and that the branch had snapped in two.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" he demanded.  
  
"What happened to me, where am I? Who are you, I've never seen you before?" questioned the girl.  
  
"If you must know, I'm Hiei and it just so happens that I was sleeping and you woke me up." He snapped taking out his katana. "You must have been running through the trees and landed on a weak branch. Now who the heck are you?"  
  
"Well if you must know, my name is Ayisa." She started to materialize a sword made of glass out of thin air.  
  
Hiei sped to the ground so he was face-to-face with her. She started to step to the side, but her ankle gave way with a sickening crack. Ayisa fell to the ground with her sword still in her hand.  
  
"Hn. Consider this fair warning. Don't ever wake me up again." He threatened.  
  
He jumped back into the tree but onto a higher branch. He sat watching her. Hiei had not heard the crack that came from Ayisa's ankle when she stepped aside.  
  
Why doesn't she get up? All she did was fall down, it's not like I did anything to her, I didn't even touch her with my sword, let alone knock her over.  
  
As he shifted his feet a couple of leaves fell towards the ground.  
  
Oh crap! He thought as he tried to reach for the leaves. But all he did was loose his balance and fell to the ground. "Hn." He grunted as he got up.  
  
"Hehehe" giggled Ayisa.  
  
"You think that was funny? Even after my threat?"  
  
What's wrong with her? Isn't she scared of me? She seems to have quick reflexes and she can create weapons out of thin air, but she should still fear me.  
  
"Why were you watching me?" She demanded.  
  
"Who said that I was watching you?" He shot back, "I was trying to get more sleep."  
  
"Whatever. Now that you're down here, would you look at my ankle, I think it's broken."  
  
"Fine, but I must warn you, I'm not a health specialist, I can't heal people or anything. That's Kurama's Job." He warned as he took a look at her ankle.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"No one, forget I said anything."  
  
Hiei left to go gather wood to start a fire with.  
  
What's with her, she seems familiar, but I can't figure out from where. I could have killed her earlier, why didn't I? I always kill those who make me upset. What's the difference with her?  
  
On his way back, he decided that they should probably get some food so taking the easy way out, he sped to the local supermarket to buy some food. He walked into the store and stopped. He stared down the many isles and wondered where to start.  
  
"Hn, pitiful human stores, you can't find anything when you need it."  
  
The cashier person stood behind the register and stared at Hiei.  
  
What's with his hair? Is he some kind of freak or what? He's just standing there, what's his problem, he looks like he's never even been in a grocery store before. I'll have to keep an eye on him, incase he does anything suspicious.  
  
Hiei walked down the isles and found some chocolate cookies with a white cream center and took some. He walked down another isle and came across some cans that contained carbonated sugar.  
  
He went towards the bakery and came across some weird pastry-like things filled with a sweet fruit-like jell. Hmmm, more of this stuff they call sugar.He picked one up and began to eat it. The sugar, being too much for even the disciplined fire demon, sent him speeding down the other isles. He knocked over a pyramid of canned soup and stretched the cashier boy's face out.  
  
"Hey, you better stop it and pay for that doughnut!" He yelled.  
  
But Hiei just kept running around and suddenly Kuwabara burst into the store.  
  
"Hey!" He said pointing to the cashier boy, "Where do you keep the mountain trail maps?" He looked over and saw the hyperactive demon and yelled, "Hey shorty!"  
  
Hiei continued to crash into the shelves and pyramids of food, but glanced over at Kuwabara for just a second. He stopped and sped towards Kuwabara. He stopped picked up the soda and Oreos and disappeared.  
  
Strange guy thought Kuwabara. He went to the cashier's counter and asked for a map of the mountains.  
  
"So how much is this going to cost?" He asked.  
  
"$415.00" Replied the boy.  
  
"What!!!"  
  
"Well it's a dollar for the map, but your friend made $410.00 worth of damage and he stole a box of soda and some Oreos."  
  
"Shorty! I'm going to kill you!" He yelled. 


	3. Ayisa and Kurama are Twins?

Hiei ran back to where Ayisa was and by now it was already dark, so he started a fire. As they sat around the fire eating Oreos and drinking the soda, Ayisa explained why she was in the forest in the first place.  
  
"I was on my way to a clearing in the forest where there is supposed to be a well guarded stronghold. There's supposedly an Ice Apparition by the name of Yukina being held captive inside this stronghold."  
  
Yukina!  
  
"My plan was to break in and steal some of the money and valuables. Then I would help the girl escape." She explained.  
  
"You go ahead and take what you want, but leave the girl's escape to me." He said.  
  
"Wait, you're coming with me?"  
  
I may be going that same way, but I'll just use my jagan eye to find this stronghold. I don't need her help.  
  
"Of course not, you can go your way, and I'll go my way."  
  
There was a long silence between the both of them and finally Ayisa jumped up into the tree and dozed off to sleep... Hiei sat by the fire and thought to himself as he munched on an Oreo.  
  
Good, she's asleep now; maybe I can sneak away ahead of her. After all, it's not like I'm obligated to stay with her or anything.  
  
He snuck off silently and walked towards to center of the forest. He had his jagan out and could see the stronghold perfectly. Hiei noticed that the security around the building consisted of demons of all sizes, but wasn't any big threat to him. He realized that rescuing Yukina was not going to be as big of a problem as he had thought and dozed off to sleep once again in the treetops.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" Questioned a voice, "The connection between you and the jagan eye will be very painful. Your forehead will feel as if it is on fire and you will feel a searing pain in your body for a long time."  
  
"I'll be fine, I won't complain"  
  
"The choice is yours."  
  
"The thing is, you will talk whether you like it or not, the only question is, what words will you scream?"  
  
"Yukina!"  
  
"Hey did you guys hear anything?" Questioned Kuwabara.  
  
"No, you must be hearing things again." Laughed Botan.  
  
Hiei looked down from his branch and saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan sitting around a fire. Suddenly Kuwabara looked up in Hiei's direction almost as if he could sense him watching them. Hiei quickly disappeared into a higher branch before he was seen.  
  
No doubt that fool Koenma sent them to save Yukina. Little does he know that I'm on my way to save her myself.  
  
Hiei suddenly had a bad feeling; like something was happening to someone he had a bond to. He decided with all regrets to go back to where he left Ayisa. He didn't even get back to their "camp" when he heard a scream.  
  
"Ahiiiiiiiieeeee! Let me go! I'll kill you, I have a jagan eye and I could destroy you forever! Let me go or suffer the consequences!" Ayisa screamed.  
  
She has a Jagan Eye?!?! So that's why I felt an urge to come back!  
  
"Whatever lady, your ankle is broken and you can't even stand up without falling down. You're coming with us." The leader sneered.  
  
As far as Hiei could see, there were six demons. Each of them had elf ears and a lizard's tail. They had greenish-blue skin and red eyes. It looked as if they were going to take Ayisa to their lair to devour her.  
  
I can't let this happen, I hate to admit it, but I may need her help later and something inside tells me that she needs to stay alive.  
  
"Let her go I'm warning you! I also have a Jagan Eye and with the combined power, you will suffer greatly."  
  
"Hiei, I thought you had left me. I woke up surrounded by these demons and you were gone."  
  
"I did lea. I went to get more wood."  
  
"You think you can save her? Ha I'd like to see you try." Laughed the Elvin Lizards.  
  
"Yah, I do." He sneered.  
  
Suddenly he was gone and the next thing Ayisa knew, she had fallen to the ground and the demons were cut in half. Once Hiei appeared again she exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! You're so fast, I thought I was the only one who could move that fast."  
  
The leader struggled to stand up and shot a burst of light at the two demons. Then he fell to the ground dead.  
  
The light made them fly back at least twenty feet and zapped most of their energy. Hiei's energy was cut in half and Ayisa's was almost drained.  
  
Hiei got up and shook himself off. He looked up at Ayisa and said, "You're safe now. Why didn't you tell me you had a jagan eye?"  
  
They couldn't stand anymore so they sat down against a rock.  
  
He has a jagan eye too, why did he have it implanted, its such a painful experience, He must be either power hungry or like me, searching for a loved one.  
  
"I didn't think that it was important. I only have it so I can find my brother. He disappeared many years ago and I almost found him until suddenly his spirit energy was completely gone but I know he's still alive. I still look, but no one has the same amount of spirit energy as he did." She said sadly.  
  
"Hn. It must be hard not knowing where your family is."  
  
I was the same way until last night. Now at least I know where Yukina is. Who is her brother though? She seems familiar, as if I've known her for years.  
  
"Yah it is, we're twins too, and it's even harder on me when we're separated. I always thought that we were somehow bound to each other and that someday fate would lead me to him, but so far, that hasn't happened."  
  
Twins?! She is a kitsune, maybe, no it couldn't be. She's not Kurama's sister is she?  
  
"What was your brother's name?"  
  
"Yoko."  
  
Then she is Kurama's sister. He never told me about her. Should I tell her I know who her brother is? No, I should talk to Kurama first.  
  
"Yoko the spirit fox, Yoko the legendary bandit, Yoko Kurama?"  
  
"Yes that's him!!! Do you know where he is???"  
  
"Um.No, I've just heard of him, sorry."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They each decided to get some rest and regain their energy so they would have enough strength to rescue Yukina the next day. 


	4. Rescue Yukina

************** The next morning. **************  
  
Wait how am I supposed to get to Torukane's stronghold if I can't walk?  
  
"I just thought of something I can't walk, how will I get to the stronghold? You said that you weren't going to go with me and I really wanted to help the girl." Ayisa started crying.  
  
Her cry pierced the air breaking the silence that was in the forest.  
  
"Stop crying if it means that much to you, I'll carry you. Just please stop crying" He complained as he covered his ears.  
  
It seems that in addition to her glass techniques, she also has a piercing voice.lucky me. What am I gonna do now, I really didn't want to travel with someone, but I suppose I should bring her to Kurama. Maybe I can contact him with my telepathy.  
  
"Kurama!"  
  
"Hiei is that you? Where are you? Koenma and I have been searching for two days now."  
  
"I'm heading towards the stronghold and no one can stop me. I'm gonna save my sister and that's that. But that isn't why I've contacted you. It seems that you have a twin sister, did you know that?"  
  
"Yes, her name is Ayisa, but how would you know that?"  
  
"Long story short, she woke me up while she was running through the trees."  
  
"Oh my, are you serious? I thought she was gone; our village was destroyed by demons when we were kids and I thought she had died with our parents. You mean she's alive?"  
  
"Well she better be, she's sleeping in the tree over there. She even got a jagan eye implanted into her forehead to help find you."  
  
"Well that sounds familiar; who else do we know who had a jagan eye implanted to find a loved one?" Kurama laughed.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Oh wow, I can't believe that she's alive, if I had known, I would have found her many years ago. Did you tell her about me?"  
  
"No not yet, do you want me to?"  
  
"No don't tell her just yet, I want to see her with my own eyes. I don't want her to find out about my human form just yet."  
  
"Yah Ok, I'll bring her back with me once I rescue Yukina."  
  
"Whatever, just when you talk to me or about me, call me Suichi ok?"  
  
"Right Suichi, ok."  
  
"Ow ow ow ow! Stop Crying please please stop crying!" He begged.  
  
Ayisa was now huddled up into a ball on the ground crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Wi.Will you take me with you?"  
  
"Yes Yes you can come with me, just shut up!"  
  
"Ok" she sniffed.  
  
He helped her onto his back because her ankle was still bothering her and they took off. It was a mere twenty minutes and they were at the stronghold. Ayisa still felt bad about not being able to help Yukina, but Hiei assured her that it was ok and told her to STOP crying. He left her by a tree outside and said that he would be back in a little while.  
  
Ok now I have to find Yukina.  
  
He used his jagan eye and quickly found her. She was in a room with four guards and the fool Torukane. Hiei quickly sped off and was right outside the door in just seconds.  
  
********* Inside. *********  
  
"Oh crap!" Shouted Torukane, "The brothers just lost, now those two boys are gonna get me! Ge.get the chopper ready, we're going. Don't forget the girl."  
  
Torukane opened the door only to find Hiei standing there.  
  
"So you're the ugly fool who kidnapped Yukina." He sneered as he ran past the guards knocking them unconscious.  
  
"Who.who are you? What do you want? If its money you want, I'll give you any amount, just don't hurt me."  
  
"I don't want money you fool; I'm here to rescue the girl."  
  
He rushed over and started beating Torukane to a pulp. Suddenly a hand reached out and stopped him.  
  
"Stop! Please stop, I don't want any more lives lost because of me. Please stop." Pleaded Yukina.  
  
"Ok, I'll stop for you, come on lets go."  
  
"Wait who are you? You seem familiar, but I don't know how I know you."  
  
"No one, just.just part of a team." He said looking down from the window and realized that Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were sitting down trying to figure out how they had just won.  
  
"Oh I forgot about them," Yukina gasped.  
  
They got down to where the others were and suddenly Kuwabara ran over and gave Yukina a big hug.  
  
"Hey Yukina, I'm your big strong hero and I'm here to save you."  
  
What a pathetic fool.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara leave Yukina alone. Don't you think you've caused me enough damage already?"  
  
"Hey, who said that?"  
  
"Said what Kuwabara?" Botan asked.  
  
"Someone just told me that I've caused them enough trouble by.oh never mind."  
  
Ha, the fool, can he get any more pathetic?  
  
"Ok, let's get going." Hiei Sighed.  
  
"What ever you do, call Kurama Suichi. If you don't, you will suffer the consequences." Hiei called out to everyone.  
  
Everyone looked around and wondered where the voice came from. Only Botan knew because he had used his telepathy to tell her he had kidnapped Keiko back when he was a criminal. They started to walk back through the forest and when they came to Ayisa, Hiei couldn't get a word out.  
  
"Hey what's your name? You're kinda cute.oh wow, she has a tail, cool!" Kuwabara Drooled.  
  
"Ummmm." Ayisa glanced at Hiei.  
  
"Shut up Kuwabara, you're going out with Yukina." Snapped Yusuke, "So what is your name, cuz like Kuwabara said, you're cute.and those ears, sweet! What are you doing Friday night, I've got concert tickets. You like "Matchbox Twenty" right?"  
  
"Yusuke, you cheat. You're going out with Keiko" Kuwabara yelled. "Those tickets were for you and Keiko."  
  
"Oh Yah?"  
  
The two immature boys started punching each other and fell to the ground.  
  
"She's with me," Hiei simply stated.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke stopped fighting and stared at each other.  
  
"Excuse me, did I hear you right? She's with you?" Kuwabara and Yusuke said together.  
  
"Yah that's right, she's with me now let's get going." He snapped.  
  
He helped Ayisa back onto his back and started walking.  
  
Wow, I didn't think that Hiei would ever let someone get close to him, Thought Botan. Well good, maybe she can make him stop being so moody all the time.  
  
Little does Botan know, she has almost the same personality that Hiei has.  
  
"Who are they?" Ayisa asked as she and Hiei walked through the trees. "Two of them are humans right? I hate humans."  
  
"Yah, two of them are humans. I also hate them, but I help them cuz they help me." Friends of mine, the tall stupid one is Kuwabara and the black- haired super hero is Yusuke. The blue-haired blondie is Botan and the other girl is Yukina."  
  
"Oh so that's Yukina."  
  
"Yusuke, Botan It's Hiei, whatever you do, don't you dare say anything to Yukina or that fool Kuwabara or anyone for that matter about me being her brother."  
  
Yusuke and Botan looked up at Hiei and nodded. 


	5. Kur, opps sorry, Suichi's house

They continued walking and after what seemed like an eternity, they reached Kurama's House. The gang let themselves in and sat down in Kurama's living room.  
  
Kurama's mom walked in.  
  
"Oh hi everybody, ummm, Suichi, who is this, why does she have ears and a tail? She asked pointing at Ayisa.  
  
"Uh, oh, she uh, it was Halloween Costume Day at school."  
  
"Well, why didn't you get dressed up Suichi?"  
  
"Um, I didn't want to."  
  
"Oh, well I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."  
  
"Ok mom thanks."  
  
"That's Ku.Suichi." Hiei Stuttered.  
  
"Hi nice to meet you Ayisa" Suichi said.  
  
"Yah, sure, nice to meet you too" She grumbled. Suddenly she fell over holding her ankle.  
  
"Here let me help you, I can." Kurama offered.  
  
"Don't even think about it human." She snapped shoving him away.  
  
His energy doesn't quite seem human, but what do I know, look at him, he's human all right. Ayisa thought.  
  
At that moment, Hiei was standing in the corner thinking to himself.  
  
Now what? I got Ayisa here, there's no reason for me to stay around anymore. But for some reason, I can't leave and now Yukina is here, that dumbo Kuwabara will make sure she won't leave.  
  
Kurama walked over to Hiei and laughed. "Heh, she never liked humans. She hasn't changed a bit."  
  
"So when are you going to tell her?" Hiei asked, "About who you really are?"  
  
"I already told you, I don't want her to know that I'm half human. She already hates me as it is, I don't know how she'll react if she finds out that I'm her brother. But she can't stay here, first of all, she hates me, and second of all, I think my mom will notice if she doesn't take off her ears and tail by tomorrow."  
  
"She can stay with Botan or Keiko. Whoever Yukina doesn't stay with."  
  
"Yukina already told me that she was going to stay with Botan."  
  
"Alright then, I'll tell Keiko that Ayisa is gonna stay with her. Her parents are gone and won't be home for two weeks." Hiei said.  
  
Hiei picked up the phone, put it to his ear, and then started to stare at it.  
  
"Hey Kurama, how do you use this thing?" He asked, "And what's Keiko's number?"  
  
"First of all, her number is 555-3333 and you just push in the numbers on the keypad and then listen.here, maybe I should do it." Kurama laughed.  
  
Kurama dialed Keiko's number and listened to it ring.  
  
Keiko picked up and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Keiko, it's me Kurama," He whispered so Ayisa couldn't hear him, "could Hiei's girlfriend Ayisa stay with you for a while?  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!!!"  
  
"Sorry about him. Ayisa is a demon, but shouldn't be too much trouble."  
  
"Yah sure she can stay with me, but how demon are we talking?"  
  
"Well, she has fox ears and a tail and her attitude isn't the best, it's like watching Hiei, but she'll get better."  
  
"What do you mean by that, it's like watching me?"  
  
"Oh, well ok if you say so, it may be fun." Keiko reluctantly said.  
  
"Ok, so I'll have Hiei bring her over soon."  
  
"Ok, see you later."  
  
Click  
  
"Hiei, you're just going to have to calm down, I didn't know what else to say." Kurama claimed. "I told Keiko that you would bring her over sometime soon."  
  
"Whatever, maybe you should try healing her ankle before she leaves."  
  
"Yah, that's a good idea."  
  
"Ayisa, we found a place for you to stay tonight, but why don't you let Suichi heal your ankle first." Hiei suggested.  
  
"Oh, fine, but that HUMAN better not make it worse." She snapped.  
  
She reluctantly let Kurama take a look at her ankle and in five minutes, she was healed and able to run around.  
  
"There don't you feel better now?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yah I guess so."  
  
"Oh, Kur.Suichi, where's Meep?" Hiei asked, "You were supposed to watch him for me."  
  
"He's supposed to be here somewhere. Meep, Meep, Come Meep!" He called.  
  
After waiting several seconds, nothing happened and Hiei started to snicker.  
  
"He doesn't come when he's called.you have to snap to make him come."  
  
Hiei snapped and almost instantly, a green puffball sped into the room. Immediately, Meep looked around and suddenly in a puff of green smoke, transformed into a puppy and started to lick Ayisa's face. "Meep" he cried.  
  
"Kawaii, very kawaii." Ayisa said  
  
"Meep stop that" Hiei yelled.  
  
Kurama started to laugh. Hiei's feelings and Meep's feelings were one in the same, and Hiei didn't want Meep revealing any feelings to anyone.  
  
"What is that?" Ayisa asked as she watched in fascination as Meep changed from the puppy to a butterfly to a horse and finally back to his original puffball form.  
  
"It's my spirit beast." Hiei explained. "I got it from Koenma after I started helping Yusuke. It, um, reflects, um never mind, it's just my spirit beast."  
  
"You guys should probably get going to Keiko's house, it's getting kinda late." Kurama said.  
  
"Yah, ok, come on Ayisa"  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
  
"To a friend of Yusuke's."  
  
"Oh."  
  
*************** Five minutes later. ***************  
  
Hiei and Ayisa started walking down the street and the only thing that lit their way in the dark was the street lamps. As they were about to turn onto Keiko's block, Hiei heard a voice in his head.  
  
"I'm back Hiei and I've come for you. I will have my revenge and there's no way that you can stop me, not like last time. No, I will be victorious."  
  
Hiei looked around and used his jagan eye to look even farther. He couldn't figure out where the voice had come from. "Hey did you hear anything?"  
  
"No" She looked at him strangely but didn't say anything more.  
  
They walked in silence until they got to Keiko's house. Hiei rang the doorbell and soon after Keiko answered. "Hey Hiei, this must be Ayisa right?"  
  
"Wait, she's a HUMAN!!!"  
  
"Um, ya, but, she's not that bad." Hiei whispered, "and she's really easy to scare."  
  
"Ha, ok, I guess this could work out."  
  
"Hiei left Ayisa at Keiko's and began to walk home. 


	6. Its a Long Night

************* Meanwhile at Keiko's house. *************  
  
"So, your Hiei's girlfriend?" Keiko asked.  
  
As soon as she spoke, Keiko began to regret saying anything. Ayisa jumped up and began screaming at him, "He's not my boyfriend!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok, ok he's not your boyfriend." She stuttered. "So how did you meet?"  
  
Ayisa gave her a cold stare and Keiko decided to be quiet.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Ayisa snapped.  
  
"Here let me get you some extra clothes and a tooth brush."  
  
She walked up to the spare room and changed into some of Keiko's extra clothes. She had to cut a hole for her tail in the pants. She went into the bathroom and stared at the bottle of toothpaste and the small brush. Ayisa wasn't quite sure about the bottle of mint and tried to figure out how she was supposed to use the flavored paste to make her teeth minty fresh.  
  
"Somfings wong human, this doesn't feel wite." Ayisa said, coming into the living room with a bunch of foam surrounding her mouth.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Ayisa! What did you do? You're supposed to put the paste onto the brush, how much toothpaste did you put in your mouth?!?"  
  
"Onwy this munch" she said holding her arms two feet apart.  
  
"Arrrh! Just go spit it out, and don't swallow any of it!"  
  
Keiko went to the phone and called Kurama's house. "Kurama?"  
  
"Keiko, what's wrong?"  
  
"That demon just ate half the toothpaste and cut holes in my pants, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Oh, boy, um, well, just leave her alone, she'll be fine, she's a demon after all. I'll call back later to check up on things."  
  
She walked past the spare room and looked in. There was a weird fox-like creature lying in the corner. She was about to scream, but thought twice realizing that if the beast awoke, it would probably come after her. She went into her own room and went to bed.  
  
**************** Meanwhile Hiei went for his midnight walk. ****************  
  
What was with that strange voice I heard earlier? The voice sounded familiar, but I can't figure out where I've heard it before. He said that this time wasn't going to be like last time, but when have I fought someone and left them alive? Hiei thought as he ran from treetop to treetop. He looked down to the side and saw a flash of light coming from the back of a dark alley. That's strange maybe I'll check it out; I don't have anything better to do. He thought, reaching for his katana. He slowly walked towards the back of the alley. Suddenly he heard a crash, much like that of breaking glass, and he looked up. He was surrounded by six or seven demons.  
  
"What do you want; I warn you, don't mess with me!" Hiei yelled.  
  
Suddenly the voice appeared in his head once more and said, "Finally, I have the Great Hiei surrounded. I will triumph this time and you will not get away from me. I will make you pay for the torment that you bestowed upon me long ago and you will regret ever crossing my path."  
  
The demons all jumped on him all at once. He sped away before they could pin him down, and started to attack with his katana. He sliced through every one of the demons and most of the crates and dumpsters in the area. Suddenly his choker containing the hiruiseki stone given to him by his mother's friend, snapped and fell to the ground. He bent down to pick it up, but one of the demons had been lurking in the shadows and swung his club at him. Hiei spun around and stepped to the side. The club grazed his side, but for the most part, he was unharmed.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" He sneered.  
  
"I didn't want to resort to this, but," the demon said as he got out a canister filled with knockout gas. "This is a poisonous gas that will knock out its victim instantly, but I won't be harmed since it's the natural gas of the northern Makai, where I'm from. He threw the canister and almost instantly, Hiei was out cold.  
  
*************** Back at Keiko's. ***************  
  
"AIIHHH!" Keiko screamed. "Stop, calm down, come on Ayisa put the glass thing away!"  
  
"Never human! You tell me where my brother is or I'll, I won't hesitate when using this!" she screamed looking at the glass knife in her hand. "What have you done to him? Tell me you puny human!"  
  
Keiko, scared to death, looked at Ayisa and noticed that her eyes had a sort of glazed look in them.  
  
"You're asleep!" Keiko accused. "Wake Up, Stop Yelling and WAKE UP!!!" she yelled. She took her English book and whacked her over the head. Ayisa fell to the ground unconscious. "That's it! I'm calling Kurama." She picked up the phone and even before she started dialing, the phone rang. "Um, Hello?"  
  
"Keiko, it's me Kurama. How are things going?"  
  
"Oh, things are just fine, yah she's right here sleeping on the floor. We had lots and lots of fun tonight." She said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"What's wrong, what did she do?"  
  
"Well for starters, like I said before, she ate half my toothpaste and ruined my pants. Then she attacks me in my sleep demanding I tell her where her brother is. Like I'm supposed to know who her brother is. She did this while she was asleep, amazing isn't she. I can't stand this! It's like she wants to drive me crazy or something. You just gotta help me, I can't do this anymore."  
  
"Her brother? Um, well ok Keiko, I'll send Botan and Yukina over to help keep an eye on things."  
  
"Th..thanks Kurama."  
  
Keiko hung up the phone and stared at Ayisa. She was back in her true fox form and Keiko realized that it really had been Ayisa in the guest room earlier. She went into the living room and waited for Botan and Yukina to show up. Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang and Keiko let them in.  
  
"Oh thank god you're here!" She cried.  
  
"What seems to be the problem? Kurama just said that there was and urgent situation at Keiko's house and that we should hurry." Botan asked.  
  
"That abomination that Hiei brought home just about ruined my house and almost killed me in her sleep. I don't know what to do, I can't stand it anymore and I refuse to let."  
  
"Keiko, Keiko, Keiko, calm down, this isn't like you, just relax and calmly tell us what happened." Botan said. "Oh, and by the way, this is Yukina, we, um.Oh crap, I can't tell her who Yukina really is, for Yukina's sake and Mine, Hiei will have my head if I tell.Yusuke rescued her this afternoon."  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you" Keiko said happily. She turned to Botan to explain her evening, "At first, I was really nice and tried to make a conversation, but I brought Hiei into it and she freaked out. She kept telling me that he wasn't her boyfriend. Then I gave her some clothes and a toothbrush with toothpaste. She ripped holes in my pants and ate half the tube of toothpaste. She started foaming at the mouth and now I have to get it all cleaned up before my parents get home in two weeks, it'll take forever to get the foam out of the carpet. But to make matters worse, in the middle of the night, she created some glass weapon and attacked me demanding that I tell her where her brother is, and, and, and." She stuttered and began to cry.  
  
"Keiko, here blow your nose and stop crying, your just tired." Botan comforted as she handed Keiko a box of Kleenex. "Where is she now?"  
  
"She's out cold on my bedroom floor; I hit her over the head with my book."  
  
"Oh, you must have been so scared before, but we're here now and everything's going to be fine." Yukina assured.  
  
"Thanks Yukina" 


	7. Fang's Prisoner

************** Getting back to Hiei. **************  
  
"Ohhh, my head" Hiei moaned as he opened his eyes. "Where am I?"  
  
He looked around and noticed that he was tied to a pole. Surrounding him was a bunch of warehouse boxes, machinery, and what looked like the remains of an abandoned science lab. Suddenly he heard something moving to his right. He looked over and to his horror he saw Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all cut up and tied together in the corner. He looked to his left and saw Kurama, Ayisa, and Yukina in the same condition.  
  
"Yukina!" He yelled, but to his dismay, she did not look up. "Ayisa! Kurama!"  
  
All of a sudden he heard Botan whisper, "Hiei, save us please, help us, he won't let us go"  
  
"Botan, who won't let you go?" He asked.  
  
She fell limp and he didn't get an answer to his question. He looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara and noticed that they were also motionless.  
  
What's going on here, how did they all get here and what's wrong with them? "I swear if you hurt any one of them, I'm going to make you wish you were ever born!" Hiei threatened.  
  
"Calm down Hiei, there's nothing seriously wrong with them; they're just under my control. I believe this is what you had in mind when you tried to take over the world, isn't it?" The same voice as before sneered.  
  
"You let them go now!" Hiei yelled. "If you don't, you will suffer the consequences" He reached for his katana at his side, but there was nothing there. "What have you done with my katana?" He demanded.  
  
"It's someplace safe" The voice said as a man appeared from the shadows. His face was covered in tiger stripes and he had a scar on his left cheek. "Somewhere around here where it won't be found." He walked towards the center of the room and seemed to be concentrating very hard on something.  
  
"You! You survived? I could have sworn I had killed you! Let me go and release the others now!" Hiei said surprisingly as he looked at the man.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't do that Hiei, you see, I plan to torment each and every one of them right in front of you so you can watch them suffer. No, I Fang will teach you a lesson and make you wish you had never crossed my path."  
  
"Why you." His jagan eye became visible and he began to prepare for the Fist of the Mortal Flame.  
  
"I wouldn't do that" Fang sneered. "Maybe this will get you to cooperate. Kuwabara, come here." Fang reached out his hand and motioned the controlled Kuwabara over to him. "How about we see how he likes the feel of my whip." He struck Kuwabara's back and each time, he let out a terrible scream of agony. "Do whatever you want to him; he's caused enough trouble already." He hoped that maybe Fang would stop with Kuwabara, but to his dismay, Fang was ready to harm each and every one of his friends.  
  
Fang let the whip crack once more and sent Kuwabara flying against the wall. "This doesn't seem to be working, so we'll try someone else."  
  
"Never, you won't get away with this." Hiei sneered.  
  
Fang let out a terribly loud laugh and began to tie Yusuke, Botan, Kurama, and the badly bashed Kuwabara together and hung them over a tank filled with electric eels.  
  
"Let's see the great spirit detective and his friends get out of this one.  
  
He released his controlling power from each of them and they began to scream. "Help us Hiei!" They wailed.  
  
"Now, let's dig deep into your mind and see who is closest to your heart." Fang took his hands and held them over Hiei's head. After a few seconds, Fang called out, "Ah, Yukina, come here, we'll see if we can break your poor brother's heart."  
  
It took a few seconds for Hiei to remember that they were being controlled and that Yukina wouldn't remember any of the words said. "You better not hurt her you monster!"  
  
Yukina stood up and walked towards Fang. He got his whip out and struck Yukina across her back too. Each time the whip came in contact with her back, both Hiei and Yukina let out a yell of pain. This was too much, with Yukina being beaten and the rest of his friends being hung over a giant aquarium, all he could do was helplessly watch from his secured spot attached to the pole. But as he watched, Hiei noticed that each time the whip hit Yukina, a beam of light shot across her body.  
  
Each time the whip hit its victims, the rope binding the spirit detective and the others would tear bit by bit. The friends started yelling and screaming for help. They tried to use their powers, but their spirit energy was useless.  
  
This is strange thought Hiei, What's wrong with her and why, before did he seem to be concentrating so hard? Why can't the guys use their spirit energy? It's almost as if something's blocking it.  
  
"Still not enough?" Fang laughed, "Maybe this will break you." He motioned Ayisa over to him.  
  
Hiei had forgotten that Ayisa was still under Fang's control and yelled at her, "Don't Go, You'll only get hurt!" But Ayisa just kept walking towards Fang. He began to whip her as well and again, each time the whip hit its target, a beam of light would shine across the body. Suddenly Hiei got an idea.  
  
The rope holding the guys was down to its last strand and they were about to meet their doom, when Hiei asked, "Hey Fang, tell me, why was it you lost last time, why was it you begging for mercy from me when you and I last fought?"  
  
Beads of sweat began to form on Fangs face, "It was because, because, um, Oh, shut up!" He stuttered.  
  
"But why was it that you weren't able to beat me, even before I had my jagan implanted, why couldn't you kill me? Was it because you weren't strong enough and you couldn't think straight for more than five minutes?" Hiei taunted.  
  
"Shut up! That was the old me, the new me is stronger than anybody and, and, and oh just shut up."  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light and everything was gone. They were in an empty room and his friends were gone.  
  
"Hn, a cheep illusion. So you have gotten stronger. But still, not strong enough."  
  
"You, how did you break my spell, how did you know it was an illusion?"  
  
"Simple, after seeing you concentration weaken, I saw beams of light breaking up the illusions as you whipped them. After that, it was easy to break your concentration completely."  
  
"Don't think you're free to go, that was just to distract you, look at your arms."  
  
Hiei looked down at his arms and noticed that they each were wearing black- dragon hide gloves. Each glove had a spell binding them across the knuckles.  
  
"Those will keep you from using any of those flame attacks on any of my men, or me for that matter."  
  
Why didn't I notice, how could I not feel the gloves on my hands? Wait; when he placed his hands over my head, to read my mind, he must have put me in a sort of trance!  
  
"And don't think about trying to take the gloves off, they're sealed with the spells of the Netherworld. And forget about trying to run away because as you can see, your legs are shackled together."  
  
"You won't get away with this!"  
  
"I think I already have, why don't you try to get some sleep." He laughed as he sprayed some more of the gas from before, knocking Hiei out. 


	8. A Kitsune's Past and a Missing Hiei

************** The next morning. **************  
  
Botan, Yukina, and Keiko were busy trying to deal with a very unhappy Ayisa. Yukina helped her brush her teeth and Botan tried to keep her from attacking Keiko. Finally after an hour of "Let me at her!" and "If she comes anywhere near me!" the four girls were out the door and headed towards Kurama's house. They got to his front door and rang the doorbell. After several minutes of waiting, Kurama finally came to the door.  
  
"Hey, Kurama! What's up?" Asked Keiko.  
  
Both Botan and Kurama were in the background going "cough *Suichi* cough!" Keiko didn't seem to notice the intended "Suichi" and said, "What's wrong guys?"  
  
"Kurama?" Ayisa asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, silly Keiko!" She said in her bubbly voice, "You already said good morning to Ayisa Kurama today, this is Suichi."  
  
"Um, Botan are you ok?"  
  
Suddenly Botan's kitty face appeared and she said, "Don't worry Keiko, I'm perfectly fine! See, now why don't you say good morning to Suichi."  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me Suichi, if that is your real name?" Ayisa asked.  
  
"Um, that is, uh, no it's just me, just Suichi Minamino, no one else."  
  
"Ok, whatever you say."  
  
All of a sudden Meep floated out looking very depressed. He stopped in front of Ayisa and looked up. "Meep?" he said.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with him; he's been acting like this for a couple hours now, I hope Hiei is alright." Kurama stated, "Come to think about it, I haven't seen him since he dropped you off at Keiko's."  
  
"Well he was acting kind of strange as we walked to her house; he kept hearing things that I couldn't." Ayisa said.  
  
"I sense he is in some kind of danger." Whispered Yukina, "I don't know why, but I just have a strong feeling that he's in trouble."  
  
"We should start at Keiko's and go look for him, I'm worried about him." Ayisa suggested, "Then I could use my nose to sniff him out."  
  
"Good Idea Ayisa, I'll call Yusuke and Kuwabara and tell them to meet us at Keiko's house." Yelled Kurama as he went into the next room to use the telephone. He poked his head through the door and said, "Feel free to find something to eat and make yourself at home!"  
  
The girls walked into the kitchen and tried looking for some food. Botan found some animal crackers and she and Keiko started eating them. They hadn't noticed Yukina and Ayisa staring at them with wide eyes.  
  
"How can you eat those?" They asked.  
  
"What, they're just crackers." Botan answered, "Why don't you try some?"  
  
"You want me to eat something that looks like my other form, besides, that Human is eating them." Ayisa said in disgust.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I love animals and could never eat anything made from or even looks like an animal, it just doesn't seem right." Yukina confessed.  
  
"But they're just crackers, Kurama eats them." Keiko said completely forgetting about what happened earlier.  
  
*Botan crashes to the floor* "Who Keiko, I thought Ayisa just said that she doesn't eat anything that may look like her other form, you meant to say Suichi just now right?"  
  
Seeming to finally get the point, she quickly said, "Oh, right, Suichi sorry, I just got mixed up."  
  
Ayisa looked at the two suspiciously, but didn't say anything. She rummaged through the cupboards and finally came across more of the chocolate cookies that Hiei had gotten from the store earlier. She sat down at the table and started to eat just as Suichi walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Yusuke and Kuwabara said that they would meet us at Keiko's house in twenty minutes, so that gives us just enough time to grab our stuff and go. Once we get there, um, one of us will use their nose to track Hiei's scent, and we'll bring Meep along too." He explained as he walked towards the front door.  
  
The girls grabbed their food and hurried after Kurama. As they munched on the crackers and cookies, Ayisa started to day-dream.  
  
Wow, this all happened so fast, just the other day I came to the barrier wall and crossed over to the Ningenkai. It's hard to believe that I've finally made it closer to finding Yoko. After that dream I had, I new I'd find him here.  
  
*********** A couple months earlier. ***********  
  
I'm so alone, I just wish there was an easier way out. I lost my parents and Yoko in the fire when I was just eight years old; I've been looking for an easier way to find him. I searched and searched for him and still I haven't even a scent or anything. I even destroyed those villages, I guess I thought that maybe one of the demons knew anything about Yoko, but I didn't even ask, I just charged in, killing everyone. Lately I've been getting the feeling that there's someone out there who loves me, but I don't know, it's so hard to find love when everything you love has been taken away. After a while, I went and had my jagan implanted and my eyes were opened. Then one night, right after I finished destroying yet another village, I fell asleep and had a dream. It was unlike any dream I had ever had. I heard a voice and saw a figure, but couldn't make out who it was. The voice told me to come to the Ningenkai where Yoko would be waiting for me. So I came here and couldn't smell him anywhere, I couldn't sense his spirit energy. I was alone again and this time I had nowhere to go. I heard about Yukina and the stronghold and thought maybe I could steal some loot and sell it for information about Yoko, and on my way I could save the girl,  
  
"Ayisa!"  
  
*********** Back to reality. ***********  
  
"Ayisa, snap out of it." Botan said as she waved her hand in front of Ayisa's face.  
  
Ayisa looked around and noticed that they were at Keiko's house. Yusuke and Kuwabara hadn't arrived yet so the five sat down in the yard and waited. Kurama sat wondering how Ayisa had been able to find her way to the Ningenkai and whether he should tell her the truth or not.  
  
I don't know what to do; I thought that I'd never see her again. If I had known that she had survived the fire, things would have been different. I feel so ashamed, if I had just looked a little longer, she would have been safe and wouldn't have had to go through all the trouble to find me. I still wonder though, how did she find me here, how did she know to come to the Ningenkai? I've been stuck here for fifteen years and word was bound to spread that I was dead in the Makai. But what's done is done, I'm just glad that she's here now. But should I tell her, about who I am? She already hates me because I'm "human," she'd probably be happy to see me, but I don't want her to see me as a human, I'm not as strong as before and I can't bare to see her face if she ever found out the truth. But it's going to get complicated around here if everyone has to keep calling me Suichi. It's bound to get out sooner or later, it almost already has. I guess I'll just have to,  
  
"Hellooo, Suichi, you in there?" Yusuke laughed as he knocked on Suichi's head, "come on, Hiei's lost and we have to find him!"  
  
"He probably went to the supermarket to cause more trouble and make us pay for the damages." Kuwabara sneered, still upset about what had happed earlier.  
  
"Well, whatever the cause, I'm sure he has a good excuse. Meep, would you scan the skies and bring us back anything that may help us find him?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Meep!" He said as he transformed into a hawk and flew off.  
  
"I think we should go this way." Kurama said, "As he started to walk down the street."  
  
"Now, hey, what makes you so sure that Hiei went that way?" Ayisa snapped, "I have a way better nose and I think that I would know which way he went, and it sure doesn't smell like he went that way."  
  
"Ok, then, we'll split up." He stated, "You can go that way and I'll go this way. We'll yell if we find anything and meet up later."  
  
"Um, Suichi, what are we supposed to do?" Botan asked.  
  
"Why don't you go with Ayisa, she doesn't know the area too well and she may need some help."  
  
"Well ok, if you say so." She said as she walked towards Ayisa with Yukina, Keiko.  
  
"We'll go look around between Keiko's and you house, ok Suichi?" Yusuke said as he walked towards Kurama's house.  
  
Kuwabara followed adding a, "Alright Shorty, we're going to find you and when we do, you owe me a lot of money!"  
  
Kurama went off by himself going where ever his nose told him to go. After a half an hour of searching, he finally caught Hiei's scent. He followed it to an alley way downtown. Just as he was about to check things out, Meep flew up to him. He looked over and saw Ayisa and the other girls. He looked over at Botan, Keiko, and Yukina. Keiko and Yukina looked like they just ran a marathon and Botan was sitting on her oar.  
  
"What happened to you guys?" Kurama asked Keiko and Yukina, "You're so out of breath."  
  
"She made us run, cough, all around town. Cough, Meep found us as Ayisa was sniffing out the city bank, cough, six miles from here. We ran the whole way here."  
  
"What were you doing over by the bank?" He asked Ayisa, "Hiei's scent was nowhere near six miles away."  
  
"How would you know?" She asked, "Your nose isn't as good as mine, a human nose is nothing compared to a kitsune nose."  
  
"His scent leads into this alley way. My nose is better than the average human and I found his scent without any trouble."  
  
"Both of you!" Botan yelled, "Stop it now! Both of your noses are perfectly fine. The only thing that counts is that we're closer to finding Hiei." "Yeah, ok, I'll stop fighting if that human stops fighting." Ayisa answered.  
  
The tense group walked into the alley way and Ayisa transformed into her fox form and started to sniff around. The girls searched everywhere, around trash cans, along the walls, but they found nothing. Kurama had mysteriously disappeared and was up on the roof, looking down.  
  
The scent of demon is everywhere, what happened here last night? The smell of gas is even here. Is it possible that he was defeated and taken away?  
  
He thought he saw a glimmer of something, he jumped down to get it, but Ayisa walked up to it before he had a chance to get to the strange glimmered object. She carefully picked it up with her mouth and transformed back into her original form. She looked at it and saw that it was a choker with a bright bead at the end.  
  
She held the choker and showed it to everybody. "It's just a choker; it couldn't be Hiei's could it?"  
  
Kurama took a better look. "It's definitely Hiei's, it has his scent and that's his hiruiseki stone. Something must have happened to him, he would never go anywhere without this, much less leave it in an alley."  
  
"Look at the dumpsters and boxes; they've all been sliced through. There was a fight here and Hiei was part of it. He must have been attacked, there was a definite struggle." Botan acknowledged.  
  
Suddenly Kurama heard a voice in his head, "Kurama, can you hear me?" It was Hiei using his telepathy.  
  
"Hiei? Where are you?"  
  
"I don't know, it looks like I'm in a warehouse, but I'm not sure. Some demons attacked me last night and I got knocked out."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find you."  
  
"And be careful, the demon who's holding me captive, AHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Hiei! Hiei are you there? The demon who's holding you captive is what?"  
  
"Suichi? Are you ok?" Yukina asked as she looked at Suichi who had a panicked expression.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I just heard from Hiei, he used his telepathy to reach me and he said that he thinks he's being held in a ware house, but he's not sure where. He was about to warn me, but something must have happened. We should go find Yusuke and Kuwabara and then try to find Hiei." 


	9. Fun in the Sandbox and the Captured Kits...

The group ran back towards Keiko's house. Keiko ran in and grabbed her purse. Once she was ready to go, they continued to search for Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Perhaps they went to look at the park." Kurama Suggested. "Who knows, we may find them playing on the swing set!" He laughed, picturing in his mind the two teenagers swinging on the playground.  
  
They all laughed as they walked towards the park, wondering what they would find.  
  
"Oh, I forgot I had this in here!" Keiko exclaimed as she pulled a camera from her purse, "Maybe it will be of some use later, anyone want a breath mint?"  
  
"A what?" Ayisa asked.  
  
"A breath mint, it's sort of like that mint paste that you ate last night but solid and not quite as minty as three feet of toothpaste." She explained.  
  
"Oh, no I think I'll pass."  
  
I wonder what Hiei is doing right now. Suichi said that he contacted him with telepathy, but he didn't give us much information as to how to find him. What if he's in real trouble, that look on Suichi's face earlier, something must have happened to him. What if we can't get to him, what if he dies and I never get to see him again? I've had one person taken away from me and I don't want to be hurt again. I know I just met him, but there's just something about him that makes me feel safe, like someone out there loves me. I feel a special bond between us, like our jagan eyes link us together; I never want that bond to break. I know I pretend not to care about anyone, but I can't bring myself to act as if that I don't love him. Life would just be one big mess of loneliness and depression if you just hold yourself in and not express any feelings. I know, I've been there, after I lost Yoko, my heart became frozen and full of hatred. I've never opened myself to anyone since then. But when he fell out of that tree when we first met, I knew that he and I were meant to be, even if I didn't show it much. Ha, I can't believe that just within a few days, my heart has been melted by meeting these people, even if most of them are human. I want to forget my past, to move on to the future, I want to find my brother, to find happiness. That's all I want, just to be happy, to have somebody love me for who I am.  
  
Her thoughts were cut short by the laughed and the clicking of the camera as the rest of the group was watching Yusuke and Kuwabara, not swinging on the swing set, but chasing each other around on the plastic toy equipment and racing to see who's pony on a spring could reach the finish line first. Botan, Yukina and Suichi were watching with baffled looks on their faces as if they were trying to figure out what could have brought the two junior high punks to act as if they were six. Keiko was clicking pictures of the two boys as they made complete fools of themselves.  
  
"These are going in my scrapbook of everything stupid that Yusuke does." She laughed.  
  
Ayisa looked at the Yusuke and Kuwabara's faces and saw their happy expressions.  
  
Just look at how happy they are, they don't care if anyone sees them acting like this, they probably don't even know we are watching them. They're just having fun, that's what I want, to have fun, that's it, I'm going to do it, ok, take a deep breath, I'm about to do something that I would have never done in a million years, ok, here goes!  
  
She ran over to where the boys were digging in the sand box. She started to dig a whole as well. The boys looked at here with shocked expressions, but saw how happy she was, and continued to dig. Without thinking, Botan ran over and joined them, and pretty soon the rest of the friends were playing in the sand. Meep transformed into a mere cat and began to dig tunnels. Ayisa used her glass making powers to create little people and glass houses to place around their holes. All of the kids who had been playing on the playground had stopped and was now staring at the group of teens playing in the sand. One boy's mother came up and grabbed him and glared at the reason for the disturbance in the children's playtime.  
  
"We should really start to look for Hiei." Suichi Laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, let's get going." They all agreed, sad that they had to stop playing so soon.  
  
"Wait, I want to get a picture of all of us for my scrapbook, ok." Keiko said. She walked over to the lady that had glared at them earlier. "Would you take our picture please?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, as long as it gets you kids out of the sandbox and far from this park." She snapped.  
  
The group got into a pose, not caring that they were covered in sand from head to toe, and the lady took the picture. Completely oblivious of how much she stood out; Ayisa ran up to the lady and shook her hand. "Oh, thank you for taking our picture! We've had so much fun and now I'm glad that we'll remember it."  
  
"Oh, yes, well I'm so glad you kids had fun, now run along!" The lady said with a slight change in attitude. She looked at Ayisa and saw how happy she was and forgot to mention how strange she thought it was to wear ears and a tail out in the open when it's nowhere near Halloween.  
  
The gang left the park and headed down by the lake where most of the warehouses were. As they walked past the docks, an old fisherman wearing a rain suit limped out towards them. He looked at Ayisa, his eyes were blood- shot and he wore a panicked expression on his face. Keiko thought that he looked, uh, interesting so she snapped a couple of pictures of him as he was screaming, "They're everywhere! Everywhere! Go away; turn back now before it's too late! If you keep going, it'll only bring you closer to him!" He staggered off yelling more about there being danger everywhere.  
  
"Well, I think we know where Hiei's being held." Suichi assumed.  
  
Ayisa turned back into her fox form and started to sniff out Hiei's scent. She walked slowly on the damp, wooden dock towards the warehouses. Just as she caught his scent, she sniffed out a completely different scent. It smelled like nothing she had ever smelled before. She walked towards the source of the smell and found a huge bag of ningen money hanging from a hook. She had never seen so much money in one place before. She turned around and looked at the others. They were looking through windows of various warehouses. She cautiously jumped up on the crates until she was close enough to touch the money. She put her front paws up against the pole attached to the hook and reached for the bag. Suddenly the crates began to shift and she fell to the ground and lay in a jumbled mess. She turned her head and looked over at where the others had been and noticed that they had moved on farther down the dock. She got back on all fours and all she heard was laughing as everything went dark.  
  
"I thought I heard something back there!" Botan Yelled over to Kurama as she flew in on her oar, it sounded like something fell."  
  
"Let's go check it out, it could have been Ayisa, she must have stayed back." He said. They walked back to where they had started and saw the crates on the ground. He sniffed the air around the fallen boxes and smelled not only Ayisa's scent but the scent of another along with a strong odor. He fell back and covered his nose.  
  
"Kurama!" Botan exclaimed, "Kurama, what's wrong?"  
  
"Something's wrong, there's the scent of a rare gas found only in the Makai hanging in the air around the crates. The smell is so powerful, it almost knocked me out and I only caught a whiff of it, Ayisa must have caught the scent head on."  
  
"Well then, where is she?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I don't know, I also smell the presence of another demon, she could have been captured just as Hiei was."  
  
"Another demon? What do they want with Ayisa?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but whatever happens, I will save her." Kurama promised. He thought, once we find her, I'll tell her the truth, about who I am and why I haven't told her yet. Then she can be happy, I hate to see her so sad, that moment in the park, she must have gone off the edge, all of her sadness must have built up to where it couldn't be held anymore. She used to do that when we still lived together, before all of the terror, getting all worked up about something one minute and cheerful and happy the next. Pretty soon, she'll go back to how she was before, isolated and full of sadness. I hope that if I can save both her and Hiei, that she can finally be happy with life. He looked up and said, "Let's go back and check through the warehouses and see if we can find them both."  
  
*********************  
  
Ayisa opened her eyes, still in her fox form, she looked around. She saw a door on the opposite side of the room and she began to walk towards it. But without warning, as she took her first step, she fell forward, with a loud crash. She looked at her legs and saw large shackles binding her legs together.  
  
Then, someone started to laugh. It was the same laugh she had heard right before she blacked-out. But what was strange was that almost as if the voice was laughing in her head. She frantically looked around to see as to where the laughter had come from, but there was no one around.  
  
All of a sudden, a man appeared from out of the shadows. "At Last!" He triumphantly stated. "I have captured the legendary bandit: Yoko Kurama!" Fang, not knowing that this was Ayisa, kept right on gloating. "I've searched for years and always, I have come short of finding you. I can now kill to birds with one stone! You'll pay, just like Hiei, for what you did to me in the past. You've been missing for almost sixteen years now and it is I, Fang, who have finally captured you. What do you have to say to that? Come on; show me your true form." He pointed at the fox and demanded that she do as he says.  
  
He thinks that I'm Yoko, what will I do when he finds out that I'm not? I can't believe I fell for such a simple trap. Well, I better do as he says, I may even find Hiei.  
  
She began to transform back to her original state, her arms and legs still shackled together. "Are you happy now?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Wh wait, you're not Yoko Kurama."  
  
"No Duh! Aren't you bright."  
  
"This is all wrong; I have no use for you." He groaned, "Well, there's no use in letting you go, you'll just have to go to the storage room." He took out another canister or knock-out gas and through it at her. Again, everything went dark. "Sweet Dreams my dear."  
  
*******************  
  
"Ayisa!" The voice seemed so far away. The captured kitsune tried to remember where she had heard the voice before. She had no idea where she was or what had just happened. "Ayisa! Ayisa, say something."  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up. Hiei was kneeling next to her shaking her shoulders. She jumped up and without thinking, gave Hiei a hug and a kiss. "Oh, I missed you so much!" She cried still hugging the demon. She looked into his red eyes and suddenly started to blush and released him. "Oh, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Where are the others?"  
  
"I don't know, we were all outside looking for you and I saw a big bag of money and before I knew it, this guy is complaining to me because I'm not Yoko. She looked at her hands and realized that they had been unshackled.  
  
"I released your hands, but he has an incredibly strong hold on the ones around our legs." He explained. "You need to be careful when you talk to Fang. He gets inside your head and enjoys playing with your memories. You also need to be alert and be sure not to do anything to upset him just yet, we need to create a plan to get out, but he won't hesitate to kill you, because to him, you're not needed, you're just someone he can't release because you know too much. So be careful."  
  
She was surprised by how protective Hiei was being, but loved having someone worried about her. I'm so happy! He actually cares about me! What would I have done if I hadn't met him? I'm so glad he's safe. But what do we do now? Suichi and the others are bound to come sooner or later, right? I guess Hiei and I will just have to wait for them to come.  
  
"So Hiei, why did Fang capture you in the first place? Did you do something to upset him in the past, and did Yoko do anything to him too?"  
  
"Yes. When I was very young, I was near death lying close to the forest. A band of thieves found me. Their leader, Fang, took me in and made me one of their own. They were savage beings, but I learned to survive and fight under their careful watch. I used my katana and would attack demons, and loved to see them scream in agony. But I was considered weak by the other bandits who compared my strength to Fang's; he was strong and had no mercy. He could bring down a whole village of demons just by getting inside their minds and driving them insane. Fang became the most powerful demon thief and his reputation began to spread. Pretty soon, the Legendary Bandit sent an assassin to kill Fang because Yoko felt that Fang was becoming even more powerful and skilled than he was. The assassin failed and was killed by Fang, but not before the beaten assassin yelled, "I die in with the honor of trying to fulfill The Legendary Spirit Fox's orders." He fell silent and I saw it all. Fang, now furious at Yoko, declared that we attack your brother's lair and kill him. We wandered the Makai in search of the spirit fox and as they slept, I would train. I pushed my self to the limits and beyond. I soon believed that I was stronger than Fang himself. After many nights of training and days of walking, we came close to where we believed Yoko's lair to be. The night before we had planned to attack, I declared a win or lose fight with Fang confident that I would win and I desired more power. He accepted and we each chose a weapon. The fight began and I chose my katana and he decided to use his mind tricks. During my nights of training, I had increased my speed considerably and my sword skills were swifter than ever. But every time I would try to strike him, he would make it appear I was hitting him, but I was really just hitting a see-threw image of him while he escaped unharmed. Our fight went on and it was by chance that I was able to strike him. I asked him a single question and he suddenly lost all concentration and thought to much on the answer and less on his fight. I swung my katana and sliced through his rough skin. He fell to the ground and breathed the last words I heard come out of his mouth, "Please don't kill me, don't leave me alone." He blue eyes turned black and he didn't move. The other thieves backed away, too scared to say anything. They all ran leaving me standing next to their fallen leader lying in a pool of blood. I thought he was dead. I thought,"  
  
"That's right, you though I was gone forever. Well, you were wrong." Fang sneered as he walked into the room, "I survived, and the wound you inflicted on me healed with time, but I still have the scar." He said as he lifted his shirt to reveal a long, thin scar slicing though his chest. "I searched for you for ages, I wanted my revenge, and now I'll get it. I had hoped that those elvin lizards to capture you, but the stupid low-class demons only got sliced up as I had. This time, you won't out-smart me, I will be victorious."  
  
"Just who do you think you are?" Ayisa yelled out, "You couldn't even tell me from Yoko, any superior demon could tell the difference. I, Ayisa Kurama won't let you hurt any of my friends, they've helped me in so many ways that they don't even know. I won't let you take them away from me."  
  
"Crap!" Hiei whispered.  
  
"Kurama you say? Now this could get interesting." He smiled. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Yoko Kurama by any chance now would you, maybe his sister perhaps?"  
  
"Uh, woops! Heh heh, forget I said anything."  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, I was wrong before, you're more use to me than I thought. Yoko would for sure come to rescue his sister, would he not? I'll leave you two here for now." He looked at their unshackled wrists and muttered something under his breath and new, stronger cuffs bound their hands together. 


	10. Attack of the Killer Chibis and the Pit ...

Ok, here we go, Last chapter everyone! Its gonna be big! Beware of the chibis! Bwahahahahahaha.. whoa way to much sugar.  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
*****************  
  
"Over here you guys!" Kuwabara yelled, "Look in here, the inside looks different from the other warehouses!"  
  
Keiko started to walk over and suddenly from behind her, Yusuke flipped up her skirt. "Pink ones today? The Blue ones looked so much better on you!" He laughed.  
  
"Yusuke you jerk!" She slapped him until he fell to the ground"  
  
*Twitch twitch*  
  
"Yusuke, this isn't the time for your fighting!" Botan scolded.  
  
"So I get in trouble and she gets off free? Even though she almost killed me?!"  
  
"She did not almost kill you, now stop complaining and focus on finding Hiei and Ayisa!"  
  
"Come on you guys! The door is over here." Kurama called.  
  
They walked towards the door and tried to open it. After three minutes of jiggling the handle, Kuwabara came to the conclusion that it was locked. "Well, I guess this isn't the right one, lets try that one over there." He said.  
  
"Dummy, it's locked for a reason." Yusuke snickered, "That's where they keep the good fishing supplies. The stuff that they don't want everybody using!"  
  
"Um, er, well, you're both wrong, it's locked because that is probably where they are keeping Ayisa and Hiei." Kurama corrected.  
  
"Oh, I knew that, I was just joking!" Yusuke laughed.  
  
*Kurama sweat drop* "Sure Yusuke, whatever."  
  
"Well, if it's locked, then we'll never get in, what will we do?" Yukina wondered.  
  
Kurama took out a seed he had in reserve and placed it in the door's keyhole. He waited a moment and then started to concentrate. From the keyhole, vines began to grow. They seemed to be alive and moved in just the right way, unlocking the door. The door swung open and they walked in. As they walked through the unending halls, Botan flew ahead on her oar. They heard a clicking noise that seemed to be coming from every direction and then, everything went pitch black.  
  
"Aeiiiiiiiii!"  
  
"Botan, are you alright?" Kurama yelled, "What happened?"  
  
"Ohhh, my head, it's ok, I just bumped into the wall." She groaned as she felt her way to the wall and then back to the group. "What was that strange noise and why did the lights go out?"  
  
"I have no idea. Meep, can you transform into a moth and go find Hiei and Ayisa?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Meep!" He cried and in a puff of smoke, he transformed into a tiny green moth. "Ok, hurry and go look for them, don't worry about us and try to stay hidden, you don't' want to be found and captured too." Kurama warned.  
  
"Meep!"  
  
He flew off and disappeared into the darkness. A few moments later, the lights flickered back on and Botan looked around. Kurama was sitting on the ground next to her, Keiko and Yukina were sitting next to him, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were hitting and pinching each other.  
  
"You stepped on my foot!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"What do you mean? You tripped me!" Kuwabara yelled back.  
  
"You stupid baka, you probably tripped over your own fat feet!"  
  
"What? Why I ought to, get over here!"  
  
"You have a death wish or something?" Yusuke screamed.  
  
"That's it! You're going down!" Kuwabara yelled as steam came from his ears.  
  
"Um, Yusuke?" Botan whispered.  
  
But the baka ningen could not hear her and kept on threatening Kuwabara.  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
Again, he did not hear her.  
  
"YUSUKE!" She screamed.  
  
Finally the young delinquent looked up without releasing his headlock on Kuwabara. "What Botan, you don't need to scream."  
  
Steam started to come from her ears and she yelled, "Maybe you should try to shut up and begin to become serious and help us find Hiei and Ayisa before it gets to late. We probably gave away our position with all of the racket you're causing!"  
  
"Well sorry!" He answered sarcastically.  
  
They began to walk farther down the hallway and eventually came to a door. Kurama jiggled the handle and the door easily opened. They walked into what seemed like a large boiler room and looked around. Kurama was the first to see the horrifying site in the back of the room.  
  
"I think you guys should come look at this." His voice was all shaky and contained a hint of fear. The group walked towards him and looked in the direction in which he was pointing. "Look at them. Who could have done this to them, it looks like they never even had a chance."  
  
Lying on the ground in a pile were Hiei and Ayisa. They both had bloody cuts all over their arms and legs. Ayisa's arm was twisted in ways that were thought impossible and bits and pieces of fur lay on the ground around her. Hiei looked as if his leg was broken and his chest and back was covered in marks that could only have been made by a whip.  
  
"Oh m my," Botan stuttered as she covered her mouth.  
  
"Noooo!" Yukina cried as gems fell from her eyes.  
  
"Wh what could have happened to them?" Keiko sniffled.  
  
"It looks like they got it real good, who ever did this to them really must be crazy." Yusuke commented.  
  
"Wait, shorty's gone? I can't believe this!" Kuwabara sobbed, "He still owes me money from the incident in the supermarket!"  
  
"Kuwabara!" They all scolded.  
  
"They're both lying here dead and all you can think about is money?" Botan yelled as tears started to roll down her cheeks, "I'll give you something to think about!"  
  
The ground began to rumble and they all took their eyes off of Hiei and Ayisa and looked at Kurama. He closed his eyes and began to glow. The room began to fill with white fog and his body started to shake and he started to grow taller. His hair became longer and changed from bright red to shiny silver.  
  
"Wh what's happening?" Botan stammered as she tried to make out the mysterious figure standing within the fog.  
  
"Whoa! The spirit energy level in this room just went way up!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
The fog began to clear and Suichi Minamino was no longer with them. Instead, in his place stood a demon who looked identical to Ayisa except taller, and the fact that he was male.  
  
Yoko looked down at his hands and at the rest of his body and started to laugh. "Ha, I thought that I would never be free, but now, Yoko the spirit fox has been reborn! Suichi Minamino has finally released me from my confinement."  
  
"Is that really Kurama?" Yusuke timidly asked. There was no way that his energy could even compare to Kurama's new form.  
  
Yoko looked down at Hiei and Ayisa and began to shake with rage. "Whoever did this to them will pay! My only sister, my best friend, lying here slaughtered. I will show no mercy to anyone."  
  
"Heh heh, um, Ok everyone, best do as he says, you don't want to make him any more angrier than he already is!" Botan nervously commanded, "Unless, you want to call the shots!" She added as Yoko gave her a stone-cold glare.  
  
"Let's get going we need to hurry, the demon has most likely picked up on our energy and will probably feel the need to come and investigate." Yoko said with his low dreamy voice.  
  
************** In the center most room of Fang's hideout, **************  
  
This is all just too perfect! I have Hiei and Yoko's sister bound and gagged in the storage closet and now Yoko himself has shown up! Fang thought as he watched the TV screen, which flickered from room to room showing each of his prisoners and the group of intruders. It's only a matter of time before they find me here, so I might as well go meet up with them once they reach the closet. He walked out of the room laughing as he slowly walked towards the room containing Ayisa and Hiei.  
  
************** Inside the Closet,  
  
**************  
  
"What do you think he'll do to us?" Ayisa asked.  
  
Seeing her worried expression, Hiei answered, "He won't do anything to us yet. It's not like him. No, he'll wait until just the right moment, he's waiting for Yoko to come."  
  
"Will he really come?" She wondered, "He's been gone and I haven't heard from him since I was eight."  
  
"Ha, Kurama won't be too happy if I tell, but you're going to find out anyway."  
  
"Wait, what are you talking about? You know my brother?" She started to become confused and new questions filled her head.  
  
"Um, actually, you know him too." He said, trying to find the right way to tell her. "Let me start at telling you how I met him and how I learned of his past."  
  
"Er, ok."  
  
"When I came to the Ningenkai, I was searching for my sister. There was a demon who hid out in an old abandoned warehouse named eight-arms. He would capture people and eat them. I heard he was holding an ice maiden hostage and I was afraid that it was Yukina."  
  
"Wait, so Yukina is your sister?"  
  
"Yes, but she doesn't know it and I'd like to keep it that way, maybe I'll tell her one day, but not now." He answered. "But so I thought that it may have been Yukina who was in danger, so I went to save her. I ran into Suichi who attacked me. I had thought that he was a henchman of Eight- arms. We fought and I lost. He took me back to his house and healed me.  
  
"But how could a mere ningen defeat you?"  
  
"Well, I'm getting to that. So he took me and healed my wounds. We began to talk and I found out that, that he came to the Ningenkai fourteen years earlier. He was wounded and fled from the Makai in search of safety."  
  
"So Suichi is a demon?"  
  
"Uh, yes." He answered beginning to become a little annoyed. "He took the life as a soulless unborn and grew up with the name Suichi. His name, before he became human, was," He looked her in the eyes and said, "Yoko."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears and she began to sob. "Ya-you mean to say that Suichi, the same Suichi that I yelled at and despised is my brother, My brother Yoko?"  
  
"Yes, its all true." He said looking at the ground.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She said, suddenly becoming angry.  
  
"I wanted to, but Sui, Kurama didn't want you to see the strong spirit fox in a pitiful ningen body. I think, that after all that has happened, that you disserve to know what secrets have been kept."  
  
"Well, th-thank you for telling me."  
  
I didn't have time to warn Kurama about Fang's illusions, I hope they don't get into to much trouble when they come to look for us."  
  
"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about them, I just left them out by the warehouses, they must be worried."  
  
There was a loud crash outside the door and the handle started to turn as the door slowly opened.  
  
"Yoko?" Ayisa asked, maybe getting a little too hopeful.  
  
"Nope! Sorry to disappoint you my dear, but your brother will be joining us shortly. You'll see, I set up stations of illusions to lead them here and once they arrive, I will make Yoko pay for what he tried to do to me." Fang gloated as he stood in the doorway.  
  
"If you hurt even a hair on his head, I'll kill you!" Ayisa yelled.  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
***************** Back to Kurama and the gang. *****************  
  
They walked down the hallway, with Yoko leading the way. Just as they were about to go around the corner, a small child peeked his head out and stared at the group. His big golden eyes looked up at them. He had long silver hair and kitsune ears and tail. He looked exactly like a mini Yoko. He looked back behind his shoulder and waved his hand. Five more children walked over and stood behind the mini Yoko. Each of the children looked just like each of them did.  
  
The mini Botan walked up to her older self and materialized an oar. She looked up at Botan and smiled. She began to giggle and suddenly put on an evil grin and laughed really loud. Mini Botan held the oar in her hand and swung it so hard that once it hit Botan's legs, Botan fell to the ground wincing in pain. "He he he!" She laughed as she continued to hit Botan with her oar.  
  
"Hey cut that out kid!" Yusuke yelled as he stomped over to Botan and was about to give the little girl exactly what she deserved: a good spanking. But as he got about halfway to the little horror, something began to tug on his pant leg.  
  
"Hey, Urameshi, you have a kid attached to your leg!" Kuwabara laughed.  
  
Yusuke looked down and saw his exact mini double looking up at him. "You're mean, I hate you." He said as he held out his hand. He looked as if he was about to fire his spirit gun right at Yusuke. "Spirit Gun!"  
  
"Whoa! Wait kid, what are you doing?" Yusuke yelled as he barely dodged the blast. "Why you little punk!"  
  
"Ha ha ha! You can't get me!" Mini Yusuke laughed as he ran around the room.  
  
"You'll see, I'll get you and when I do, you're in deep trouble!" Yusuke yelled as he ran after the little laughing menace.  
  
Yoko looked around the room and saw everyone getting beat up by their mini doubles. Mini Keiko was pulling the other Keiko's hair, while Kuwabara and mini Kuwabara were flexing their muscles to see who could impress Yukina more. The two Yukinas sat on the floor watching the Kuwabaras fight over them. But something was wrong, there was someone missing. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his tail. He turned around but there wasn't anybody there, but the pain in his tail still was. He looked over his shoulder and picked up his tail. Hanging off the end was mini Yoko.  
  
He bounced up and down, still clinging to Yoko's tail giggling. "He he he! You'll never defeat Fang, the greatest demon alive!"  
  
"What?!" Yoko astonishingly asked.  
  
At that moment, he was knocked over and he fell to the ground. Yusuke jumped over the fallen youkai and yelled, "Sorry Kurama! This little punk won't quit running!" He continued to run after mini Yusuke, but wasn't watching where he was going and ran into the wall. "Ow! That hurt!"  
  
"Ha ha you're a funny man!" Laughed mini Yusuke, "But you still can't catch me!" He took off running again.  
  
Getting up, Yoko looked down at his double and asked, "Fang! Where is he?"  
  
"Follow the footprints and you'll find him. Bye bye for now!" He answered as he slowly began to fade away.  
  
The other chibis also began to fade until there was nothing left and the gang was left alone once again.  
  
"What was that all about?" Botan asked as she rubbed her head.  
  
"He's still alive. I thought the assassin had killed him. How did he find me?" Yoko said to himself.  
  
"Who's still alive?" Keiko asked.  
  
He turned and looked at the others. "Fang, he's still alive, I thought my assassin went and killed him, but he's still alive." He answered, still a little shook up. "That would explain the child look-a-likes. Fang is an illusionist, he manipulates your mind and creates images that are not real. That was not Hiei and Ayisa back there, they're still alive, I can sense their presence. The illusion spoke to me, it said to follow the footprints and we would find Fang."  
  
"But where are these footprints?" Yusuke asked, still sore from running into the wall.  
  
"Look! Over there!" Botan pointed.  
  
Everyone looked over in the direction in which she was pointing and saw large footprints leading down the hallway. They followed the footprints to a door and they found that it was unlocked. They opened the door and almost immediately a large cage fell from the ceiling trapping them. As they looked through the bars and into the unlocked room, they saw Hiei and Ayisa sitting against the corner with their hands and feet bound together.  
  
"Seriously, even Kuwabara should have been able to see that coming." Hiei said as they all had surprised looks on their faces.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Kuwabara asked suddenly getting defensive.  
  
"It means, that you're stupid enough to," Hiei was interrupted by Yoko. Hiei looked over at the legendary bandit and said, "So, the spirit fox is alive. Hn."  
  
"Yes, and I think you to should shut up, I'm trying to concentrate." He snapped.  
  
They all looked at Yoko and noticed him trying to break open the cage. He flipped back his long silver hair and pulled out a rose. He held his arm out and concentrated all of his energy on that rose and it began to grow. It grew longer and longer and the air filled with the sweet smell of roses. "Rose Whip!" He yelled, and a large thorned whip was created. "Duck if you value your lives."  
  
They all fell to the ground and covered their heads. Yoko swung the whip around and the cage bars were split apart. With his free hand, he held up the ceiling of the cage and tossed it aside. They climbed out of the cage and Yoko walked over to Hiei and Ayisa.  
  
"Yoko, I've been waiting so long to see you, I was beginning to think I'd never find you." Ayisa said as she began to cry.  
  
"Yes, I thought I had lost you too." He said as he used all of his strength to undo the bindings from their hands and feet.  
  
Hiei and Ayisa stood up and she ran over and gave Yoko a big hug. "I know, about Suichi." She said quietly.  
  
Yoko looked over at Hiei.  
  
"Hn. She had to know sooner or later."  
  
Yoko suddenly put his hand out to silence everyone. His ears began to twitch and he could hear the sound of footsteps coming their way. "Someone's coming."  
  
"Oh no! It must be Fang! Quick you guys, hide!" Ayisa whispered.  
  
"He already knows that we're here." Yoko answered.  
  
The footsteps became louder and after a minute, Fang stood before them. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here."  
  
The last thing they remembered was gagging on the purple smoke that filled the air, until they blacked out.  
  
*********************  
  
They awoke without knowing how long they had been asleep. Keiko looked around and saw that she, and everyone except Hiei and Yoko were sitting behind bars. The room was very hot and she could see steam everywhere. She looked out and saw a large pit in the center of the room.  
  
All of a sudden, Ayisa screamed, "Look, above the pit!"  
  
They all looked at what was hanging over the pit. Hiei and Yoko were tied back-to-back and were hanging by what looked like a thread.  
  
"Finally, I will have my revenge. I have waited for this day for a long time!" Fang gloated. "In only minutes, they will fall into the pit of lava!"  
  
"You know, you could rescue yourself." Hiei said to Yoko.  
  
"And leave you here?" My sister would be crushed.  
  
"She would be upset too, if you died."  
  
"If you give me a minute, I can get my rose whip and somehow swing us back to the edge."  
  
"Try it, but we don't have much time." Hiei said as he looked at the rope holding them up. It had begun to twist and was tearing slightly.  
  
Yoko wriggled his arms free and pulled out another rose. He created his rose whip and whipped the end towards a pipe on the ceiling. It wrapped around the pipe and tied itself into a knot. Just then, the rope holding them up snapped in two and they started to fall.  
  
"Grab onto my legs!" Yoko yelled.  
  
Hiei took hold of Yoko's left leg and held on for dear life. Yoko started to swing back and forth trying to get them to the side. "Hurry, my hands are slipping!"  
  
"No! What do you think you're doing?" Fang yelled.  
  
But at that moment, Hiei slipped and fell into the lava.  
  
"Ha! At least one of you is gone!" Fang laughed.  
  
"NO! Hiei!" Ayisa yelled. But all she could do was watch helplessly from inside the cage.  
  
Yoko swung himself over to the edge and dropped in front of Fang. He grabbed him by the collar and whispered, "If he's really gone, you're going to pay. You don't want to know how angry my sister and I will be if he's gone."  
  
"Yes, well, I guess that's the way things go isn't it? Ha, you'll never see your friend again. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to be put back on the ground." He quivered as he looked into Yoko's cold golden eyes.  
  
"You make me sick." Yoko sneered as he stared into Fang's frightened face. He walked over to the edge of the lava pit and held him over.  
  
"H-hey come one Yoko, you really don't want to do this, do you?"  
  
"If I did not want to kill you, I wouldn't be hanging you over the edge of a steaming pit of lava."  
  
"Yoko! Behind you!" Ayisa screamed.  
  
Yoko looked over his shoulder, Fang still hanging above the pit. Mini Yoko was walking towards him with an evil grin on his face. The chibi pulled a seed from his pocket and created a mini monstrous plant that had teeth. It looked like a mutant flytrap. The plant grew and grew until it was twice as tall as Yoko.  
  
"It loves to devour demons and the pain will make the process feel like a millennia. I hope you don't mind, but it's kind of hungry, so if you would just step over here, this can all be over." The child explained.  
  
"If you think that I'll give up this easily, you're wrong. There's no way you can defeat me you little shrimp." Yoko sneered as he looked from Fang to the chibi. "Take this you monster!" He threw Fang into the jaws of the hungry plant and grabbed the squirming child. "This is for Hiei."  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Mini Yoko yelled. "Let me go!"  
  
"So long shrimp. Tell Fang we'll miss him." Yoko tossed the chibi into the monster's mouth and listened to the screaming until it was drowned out completely.  
  
With the demons out of the way, Yoko looked up at the plant, which was obviously still hungry. The plant started to move towards him and was about to grab him when a huge green phoenix flew out of the pit of lava and rammed into the back of the plant. The flytrap was sent into the pit and as it burned, black steam made its way towards the ceiling.  
  
The phoenix landed next to Yoko and lowered its head. Hiei climbed off and thanked his spirit beast.  
  
"Hiei! You're back!" Ayisa screamed from behind the bars.  
  
"Good job Meep. A little short on timing but, you found us." Botan yelled.  
  
"Meep!" He cried and in a puff of smoke, transformed back into his original puffball form.  
  
They walked towards the cage and Yoko opened the lock with another one of his plants.  
  
"Oh Hiei!" Ayisa sobbed as she ran to the fire demon and gave him a long hug and a kiss. "I don't know what I would have done if you left us."  
  
Suddenly, the room filled with white fog and they could feel the ground shake. Once the fog cleared, Suichi Minamino was standing in front of them and Yoko was locked inside once again.  
  
"Hey! The other Kurama is back!" Yusuke said as he pointed at Suichi.  
  
Ayisa looked up and let go of Hiei. She walked towards Kurama and stood in front of him. He put his head down and said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He was about to explain everything when he looked at her and saw her smiling and she had tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"I'd love you in any form, I'm just glad I know the truth." She said as she gave him a hug.  
  
After about three minutes, there was another rumble and rocks started to fall from the ceiling. Ayisa let go of Yoko and looked up. Lava began to shoot out of the pit and they all ran towards the stairs and made it just in time. The lava began to fill the basement and it wasn't long before it reached the ground floor. Yukina stopped running and held her arms out.  
  
"Yukina! What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to stop this."  
  
Her hands began to glow and snow fell from the ceiling now. A chilling wind blew through the building and soon the lava was frozen.  
  
"Hey Yukina! You shouldn't have to do this!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran towards her. He slipped on the fresh ice and slid down the hallway.  
  
"Hn. Lets get going." Hiei said. "If we have to, we can leave the buffoon behind."  
  
They walked towards the exit and walked outside.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Kuwabara yelled running after them.  
  
It was dark out; Kurama estimated that it was about three in the morning. As they walked home, Ayisa talked with the other girls and was giggling and had the biggest smile on her face. Kurama turned to Hiei and said, "Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For helping my sister. Without you, she'd still be depressed and locked away in darkness. She used to hate humans, but look at her now; she's getting along with Keiko, and everyone else. Funny, it took a fire demon's heart to melt hers. Thank you."  
  
"Hn. Well, I'm glad she's happy."  
  
"Hey Hiei!" Ayisa called as she walked to the top of the hill. "Lets get going!"  
  
He ran up to her and they raced down the hill back to Keiko's house, laughing all the way.  
  
***********************************  
  
The End!  
  
I hope you liked it and for those of you, who want to continue reading, keep checking back for the Sequel to come out. Its an InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover and can be found under the InuYasha category. Also keep checking back and you may find some "The Fire Demon's Heart" bloopers. In the mean time, you could always read my other fic, "The Joys of Watching a Dog." Also found under the Yu Yu Hakusho category. Thank to those of you who read and don't forget to review! 


	11. Bloopers

********************  
  
BLOOPERS!!!!!!!!  
  
********************  
  
"I can't believe you're following Koenma's orders! I never thought that I would see the day you would let anyone boss you around!"  
  
"You think whatever you want human, I brought you the tape because I chose to, and I don't choose to take orders from a toddler." sneered Hiei.  
  
At that, Hiei quickly disappeared into the trees. He waited watching Yusuke to see what he would do next. After all, he had vowed his revenge on the weakling.  
  
The bell rang for Yusuke's school and he quickly ran to the large building. Hiei stood in the tree and watched him until he was out of sight. He jumped down and quickly ran to Sarayahiki junior high. He peaked into the window and saw Yusuke scrambling to get to homeroom.  
  
What a pathetic fool. Hiei thought.  
  
He opened the door and grabbed Yusuke just as he was about to get to class.  
  
"H-hey what are you doing?"  
  
Hiei didn't say anything and dragged him into the boy's bathroom.  
  
"Help! Help!" Yusuke screamed.  
  
"No one's going to help you, you scream for help everyday, do you really think they're going to come today?" He lifted up the toilet seat and forced Yusuke's head into the cold, wet water and turned the handle.  
  
"H-blub-blub Hiei!" Yusuke screamed.  
  
Hiei saw the look on Yusuke's face and saw how wet his hair was so he sped off leaving the wet ningen standing in the bathroom with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
**********************  
  
Demon: I didn't want to resort to this, but this is a poisonous gas that will knock out its victim instantly, I won't be harmed since it's the natural gas of the northern Makai, where I'm from.  
  
Throws canister at Hiei and it explodes,  
  
Demon: Wait! This is supposed to be poisonous gas! *Ack* This is perfume!  
  
***********************  
  
Shiori: Oh hi everybody, ummm, Kurama, who is this, why does she have ears and a tail? She asked pointing at Ayisa.  
  
Kurama: Um, mother, you're supposed to call me Suichi, remember, you don't know my real name.  
  
Shiori: Right, sorry dear, um, er, uh, oh now I've forgotten my lines.  
  
Kurama: mother!  
  
************************  
  
Koenma: Hey everybody! The mean editor forgot to put me in, I was only in one scene and only had a few lines. She forgot that I was supposed to be in every chapter!  
  
George(Blue Ogre): Um Koenma sir, I think she meant to only put you in the one chapter.  
  
Koenma: Of course she meant to put me in the other chapters. Are you crazy? I'm the mighty Lord Koenma, I deserve to be in every chapter!  
  
Me: Um, actually, you were only supposed to be in the first chapter, but your name came up later on, isn't that good enough?  
  
Koenma: No its not! I demand attention! My public needs to adore me!  
  
Stands up on desk and starts to bow and thank a pretend audience  
  
Me to George: Um, is his head ok?  
  
George: I'm really not sure, he wears that big hat, maybe he hasn't told me something.  
  
Koenma: I heard that, talking behind my back! One hundred spankings ogre!  
  
George: No, not spankings!  
  
Me: Um, I think I'm going to go now  
  
*********************  
  
Well here are the current bloopers, I may add more later. Last chapter I said that there was going to be a sequel, but I didn't give a title. The title of the sequel is "The Shikon No Tama's Power" and can be found in the InuYasha category and chapter one is up!  
  
Please R&R! 


End file.
